The present invention relates to a brake system as defined hereinafter.
Many versions of such brake systems are known. This is true above all for the combination of antilock control and traction control. In the present case, the anti-lock control and traction control are substantially carried by suitable pressure holding and pressure reduction valves, while the pressure build-up for the traction control takes place by means of a feed pump. In the known versions, a considerable effort in designing and engineering, with many individual elements, is necessary for this purpose, and attendant upon this is the danger of failure and leakage. Other cases again do not involve a closed hydraulic concept, because the feeding of pressure fluid for traction control takes place from separate reservoirs, for instance. For the sake of orientation, reference is made to German Offenlegungsschrift 31 27 301 and German Offenlegungsschrift 36 33 341.